


Chocolate Kisses

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva tastes chocolate kisses for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Fandom/Pairing:** Crossover Criminal Minds/NCIS - Emily /Ziva  
 **Author** : Cherokee62  
 **Rating:** PG-13  Women kissing  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** 371  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
Editing work done by Thelightwentoff

**X-posted** : Live Journal, Fanfiction.net

**AN** :  Originally posted at LiveJournal.com 03/20/10

**Chocolate Kisses**

Ziva watched as Emily placed something in her mouth and instead of chewing began to suck on it.

"What are you eating?" Ziva inquired with a puzzled look.

"A chocolate kiss," Emily responded.

"You are eating a _kiss_?"  Ziva asked, even more confused than before.

"Yes, a chocolate kiss. Would you like to try one?"

Ziva cocked an eye brow and replied, "Hmmm...I have never had a 'chocolate kiss' before.  Yes, I would like to try one."

Emily motioned to the bowl in front of her and said, "Help yourself."

Ziva leaned forward and took Emily's face in her hands.  Ignoring Emily's shocked expression; she moved in and placed her mouth against Emily's.  She lightly licked along Emily's lips, tracing them with her tongue.  When Emily opened her mouth to protest, Ziva pushed in her tongue and ran it over Emily's.  Ziva explored the inside of Emily's mouth, licking traces of sweet chocolate from the roof of her mouth, running her tongue along her teeth and sucking on her tongue. 

Pleased by the taste of chocolate within Emily's mouth, Ziva sucked even harder on her tongue.  Emily began to moan into Ziva, excited by the other woman's actions.  Ziva made a soft 'mmmm' sound before pulling away.

"That was quite delicious, Emily.  I think I like these 'chocolate kisses' of yours."  Ziva stated.

Emily stared at her with a dazed, lust filled expression.  With a throaty voice she asked, "Would you like another?"

Ziva smirked and said, "Why yes, I think I would."

Emily reached into the bowl of shiny wrapped candy and pulled one out. Never breaking eye contact with the exotic beauty across from her; she slowly unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. 

Smiling broadly she reached forward and pulled Ziva into another deep flavorful kiss.


End file.
